Big Time Love 2
by Luver-Of-Chris-F
Summary: Same Summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carter Allison Lee

I woke up with a jolt. Wondering why I had woken up so sudden, I sat up extending my aching back. I looked around my Lilac room and sighed.

_Why Me?_

_Why did I do that?_

_I'm so stupid!_

_I knew this was gonna happen!_

My throat was stinging like crazy. I had just realized why I had woken up. My phone was ringing. I picked it up off of my chestnut colored nightstand and it said: Tyler Nicole Ruseburg.

"Hello." I said.

"Yea, Ally it's me. Ty."

"I know. Whadya want?"

"Well I have something important to tell you. Like ASAP."

"Go on."

"Shoot I gotta go, I'll text it to ya. Bye!" she whispered.

What the freak! She called me at 3:50 pm and hangs up on me! Nice friend, but she's always busy so I understand.

The text said:

_Hurry 2 the park! 4pm, Move out! :)_

Sapphire Skylar Hensen

_Blah. Blah. Blah._

My parents say the same thing every time. Do this, Do that. It's like, ok I get it! I know what I have to do. They were talking to me about what I like wearing. I'm my own person and I do what I want to. Not some parents who think they own me! Oh wait, they do. Just GREAT! Except one thing: There in MY house talking to me about MY style. I mean seriously?

"Ok. Mom and Dad it's late you should get going." I tried to suppress my anger.

"Ok, Honey." said Ma

"Bye Gem." said Dad.

They walked out my house and I slammed the door shut right on their tail. I'm going through those 3 freakin' phases again!

1.) Anger

2.) I cry a little

3.) I'm completely over it

But I don't think I will get over this one. I don't usually get angry about this, but it's my life. So how can I not? I checked my phone and there was 1 missed call. Who else would call me? Of course, Tyler Nicole Ruseburg!

_Park, 4pm, ASAP!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Katrina Rockelle Valentina

_It's been said and done__  
><em>_Every beautiful thought's been already sung__  
><em>_And I guess right now here's another one__  
><em>_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them__  
><em>_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible__  
><em>_A centerfold miracle, lyrical__  
><em>_You've saved my life again__  
><em>_And I want you to know baby_

"KAT! Turn the volume down please." said Chloe.

I raised the volume higher.

_I, I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

"KATRINA ROCKELLE VALENTINA TURN THAT #$% OFF!" screamed mom. I turned the music off completely. I didn't want to get in any more trouble than I already was in.

My phone buzzed. Tyler Nicole Ruseburg read the caller ID.

"Yello." I said.

"Hey Kat it's Ty."

"Whadya need?"

"Oh I gotta go! My mom needs my help!"

"Bye."

She hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

So I waited for her text and it read:

_Hey gurl! Meet me at the park! 4pm!_

Chapter 4

Ashley Ryan Coleman

I had just beaten up a kid for messin with me and my crew. Next time don't mess with me. They tried bullying us into giving up our money. I'm not a mean person who just bullies people, but I do what I believe is right.

But you know how I am so I wouldn't let them even lay a hand on us! I checked my phone. 10 missed calls and 20 missed texts. I hadn't even felt my phone ring. It's like when I get into my own world, I stay there for awhile. Until someone gets me out of it and obliviously no one tried to. Well this time.

"Skater! Skater!" I called out.

"Kaylee took him out for a walk!" Jonathan screamed from his room.

"Tell her I said thanks, when she gets back."

"Why can't you tell her?"

"Cause I'm goin out" I grabbed my purple pullover sweater on my way out.

"No your not!" he tried blocking my path, but I dodged right under him.

"Dammit! You always do that!"

"I know, and it always works!" I laughed and he just stood there with a smile on his face. "Have fun and be safe!" he said as I closed the door.

I read my text from Ty.

_Meet me at the park! 4pm on the dot!_

Chapter 5

Tyler Nicole Ruseburg

I sat on the bench waiting for the 4 girls to come. It was amazing how we were all at the SAME city, at the SAME time. I mean why wouldn't we be. I'm sure the girls will be so surprised to see each other!

I heard footsteps! I got up and saw Ally.

"Hey Ally!" I screamed. She ran over to where I was.

"Ty! Watsup!"

"It's awesome to see you!"

"You too!"

Then I saw Gem come.

"Gem!" I said. She ran over to where me and Ally were.

"OMG! Ally!" said Gem.

"Gem!" said Ally.

"BOO!" said a voice. I turned around and saw Kat and Ash doubled over in laughter.

"How are you."

"You've grown!"

"Good."

"OMG! Look at your hair!"

"I know!"

"You've gotten so skinny!"

"It's nice, right?"

"I love your style!"

"Yea, I lost like 50 pounds!"

"How's your family?"

"It's punk rock!"

"How's your acting career?"

"Their good."

"It's going well."

"So Ty what did you want to tell me?" all of them asked at the same time.

"Whoa she wanted to tell you something too?" they asked at the same time again. We all laughed.

"What I wanted to tell you was..."

Left you on a cliff hanger. Not gonna upload again until I get some reviews. Hope you like it and hope to get some good reviews! :)

My computer broke so I'm gonna continue the story here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

Random Point Of View

"We'll what I wanted to tell you was that." Ty got cut off by a Frisbee hitting her head. "Dammit! She was about to tell us too!" screamed Gem.

"Hi. I'm Cortez. My Frisbee hit her in the head. I just wanted to know if she was OK." said Cortez.

"She's fine. I think." said Ash.

Ty's eyes started to open. "Ash is my head fine?"

"Call me Ryan!"

"No!"

"Shut up you two!" said Kat.

"What did you want to tell us?" asked Ally.

"Oh that's right. I wanted to tell you that we were...um... I forgot!" said Ty.

"She must've had a concussion." said Cortez.

"No poopin Sherlock!" said Gem.

"Wow Gem, you've gotten a sailor's mouth. You never used language like that before!" said Ash.

"We'll too bad! I..." Gem got cut off by Ty. "We are going to Hollywood. The Palmwoods in 2 days. I booked us a trip and we're moving there to get jobs."

"WHAT?" they all said (except Cortez). "We'll I'm gonna get going." said Cortez. "No you can come too, I have two extra tickets. Here's my number." Ty wrote down her number on Cortez's arm.

Chapter 7

Carter Allison Lee

I packed all my good clothes in my brown Louis Vuitton. "Ally!" said Conner. "What?"

"I'm gonna miss you!"

"I know, but you can always visit us."

"Have fun and give all the girls you see my number!"

"Yea do it for us too!" said Alex and Zach.

"Okay!" I said "I'm gonna miss you guys!" We did a group hug when my dad walked in. "Now this is what I like to see! Family bonding time!" He joined us in the hug. I cried a little, but nothing too much.

Chapter 8

Sapphire Skylar Hensen

My parents don't know I'm going. I'm not a bad girl it's just I wanna surprise them that I might get another job! I had everything ready and I was ready to go! I was ready to buy food on the plane and watch all of the movies! Ohh I couldn't wait!

Chapter 9

Katrina Rockelle Valentina

"Kaaaaaaaattttttttt!" said Chloe in her most annoying voice.

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"No Chloe you can't go. We already arranged this!" said Mom.

"Ma, it's fine. I can handle this! I'm gonna go with Plan B of what we talked about." I said.

"You sure?" asked Mom.

"Yes!"

"Ok. Your decision!"

"Chloe, get your things packed." I said.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, now get moving!"

"WOOOOOO!" she screamed running out my room.

"You did the right thing." Mom said.

_I know I just hope I don't regret it! _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10

Ashley Ryan Coleman

"Hey Ryan." said Johnathan.

"What?" I asked.

"Call me twice a day, take your vitamins, check your email, and take good care of Skater." He grabbed me in a hug.

"I know. I know!"

"Hey honey. I have your bags waiting on the porch." said Kaylee.

"Ok, Jonathan I have to go now. Jonathan let go of me!" He held onto me like I was a little girl and I was leaving on my own to go to some far away place. "Johnny you have to let her grow up and act the age that she is." said Kaylee. He let go of me.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Ryan you better behave and don't fall in love in Hollywood. Especially at the PalmWoods. There are some boys who are a little cookoo." said Jonathan.

"Don't listen to him, Ash. He's being his over-protective self again." Kaylee said.

"We'll I gotta get going. So... Bye."

I picked up Skater, who was in his little carry-on house bag and walked out the house.

How is it? Reviews Please?

Chapter 11

Tyler Nicole Ruseberg

As we walked onto the plane I saw a cute boy about my age sitting in my seat. These were the seating arrangements:

Ash: Seat B, Aisle 10

Ally: Seat C, Aisle 10

Chloe: Seat D, Aisle 10

Cort: Seat E, Aisle 10

Gem: Seat F, Aisle 10

Kat: Seat G, Aisle 10

Me: Seat H, Aisle 10

I made sure all the girls were in their seat because I didn't want anything bad happening. I went over to my seat.

"Excuse me. Your in my seat, would you mind moving down?" I asked. He looked up at me with his brownish-grayish eyes, then he looked at the person sitting next to him. Then he looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry, but this is my seat and I can't move down. There is someone sitting next to me." he answered with a heavy regretful voice.

"Ok then. I will find another seat." I looked over to where Ash was sitting and looked. No one was sitting next to her. She looked up from reading her Vogue magazine and waved. I waved back. I started walking towards her when the man stopped me. "Excuse me. I'm sorry I was supposed to sit over there." he pointed to where Ash was sitting. She looked at me with confusion. I gave her the look that said I'll-tell-you-later-just-wait. "It's ok. You can sit right here." I patted where he was sitting before. "Ok, Ma'am." the stranger said. "By the way. My name is Gabriel."

"Like the angel."

"HaHa. Yes, like the angel."

"My name is Tyler, but people call me Ty."

"Cool. You should get to your seat Ty."

"You are very right Gabriel." I walked over to where Ash was sitting. As soon as I sat down she started chattering. "Hey, Ash I'm tired and want to rest can you just let me be?" I asked. "Sure." she answered. I leaned my head against the window. "Bye Maryland. I'll miss you" I whispered. Soon I was dreaming of unicorns and ponies! I'm just kidding!

Chapter 12

Sapphire Skylar Hensen

We walked off the plane with our carry-ons. "Hey guys how are we getting to the PW?" I asked. "We have a limo picking us up." said Ty. "Aw that's fancy poop!" I answered her. "Sailor's Mouth." sang Ash.

"Shut ya pie hole!" I said.

"I don't have to!"

"Blah Blah Blah! Jump off a cliff!"

"No! It's a free country so I don't have to listen to you!"

"You two SHUT UP ALREADY! If your gonna fight then I'm goin home!" screamed Ty.

"No your not going home, but I am. I can't take any more of this stinkin poo!" I said. "And I DO NOT have a Sailor's Mouth!" I turned around and started walking back to the plane.

"Keep on walking and none of us will talk to you anymore." said Ally. Me and Ally are best friends, so I have to listen to her. I turn around and start running back to them. "WOOOOO!" It worked." said Chloe. "Uhhh Shhhhh. Lil' gurly!" I said.

Chapter 13

Ashley Ryan Coleman

We walked into the Hotel and man was it awesome! We walked up to the desk. "Hi. I'm Tyler Ruseburg." said Ty. "Yes, I know. You have the Master Room. Right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. It's room 2K, here are the keys and have a PalmWoods Day." he gave a fake smile.

"Nice smile." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." I smiled and walked away trying to catch up with the rest of my crew.

I walked straight into something. I fell on my back, my luggage on the floor a helmet on my arm and a guy on stomach. A cute guy around my age picked himself up. He reached his hand out to help me up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did." the mystery guy said. Or should I say the mystery HOT guy! "Carlos!" another guy said. This guy had pale skin, beautiful brownish eyes and black hair spiked up in the front. His hair complimented his skin perfectly. The other one, I guess Carlos, he was short and chubby, had tan skin, a black helmet on his head and wonderful brown eyes.

"Did Carlos hurt you? Oh by the way my name is Logan." said Logan.

"Ashley. Ashley Coleman." I said.

"Why hello, Ashley." said yet another voice. I turned around and saw...

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Gem

I stopped and looked around. "Hey, where'd Ryan go?" I asked. Everyone else stopped and looked, too. "Oh, yea. Where did she go?" asked Ty. "I'm sure she's fine. I mean she's very social." said Ally.

Yea, I guess she will be. I thought to myself.

**Ryan**

I turned around and saw Devin. "Oh, Hi Devin."

"Hi Ash."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry babe." he tried making a move on me. I backed up two steps, almost knocking into Carlos and Logan.

"Oh No you don't."

"C'mon babe, what happened in the past. That wasn't really nice of me. I know you still love me." He grabbed my arms and forced me onto him.

"No stop!" I screamed. He didn't let go. I started crying. "Stop! Let go of me!" I said. "Shhhh. Babe. C'mon you don't wanna make a big scene." Said Devin.

"Hey. Leave her alone." said a voice. It sounded like Kendall. How do I know Kendall. Well to make a long story short, we hung out when we were younger. Devin looked up. "Oh what are you gonna do? Huh? Call the police?" Devin said.

"No." said Kendall. He punched Devin right in the face. "I was gonna knock you out."

"Kendall!" I sang.

"Ash." Said Kendall.

"Ryan."

"Sorry, Ryan!"

"It's been a long time!"

"I know."

"Ok, I think my friends are looking for me. So, I'm gonna get going."

"Hey, what room are you staying in?"

"2K."

"Oh, that's close the room were in."

"Cool."

"I'll walk you."

"No , we'll walk you." Said Carlos. I smiled.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

"Here comes Pretty Face." Said Carlos.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"James." Answered Logan.

"Hey, whose the pretty girl? And why is there a dude knocked out on the floor?" asked James. I looked down and saw Devin. He had blood coming out from his nose and was passed out.

"My name is Ryan. And that is my ex-boyfriend. Kendall saved me from getting hurt. Kendall I think you broke his nose." I said.

"So did I." said Carlos in a small voice.

"Yes, so did Carlos." I said and smiled at the look on his face.

"Let's go Princess." Said Carlos.

"WHAT!" said James. "Usually I get the girls!"

"Too bad James, I think Carlos may have gotten her this time." said Logan and Kendall.

We went into the elevator and waited for it to stop on floor 2. We walked over to 2K and 2J.

** How is it so far? I'm not sure if I want to continue the story.**


End file.
